Various hand operated cutting tools, such as scissors, shears, and snips, have over the years been designed in a variety of shapes and sizes. Unfortunately, these previous cutting tools have not been adapted to the user's hand so as to allow for the comfortable use of the tool. Rather, previous cutting tools typically cause user stress, fatigue, and strain, even when used for only a brief time period. The typical cutting tool does not provide for proper alignment between the user's hand and the tool to improve the cutting capability of the tool, while decreasing user stress, fatigue, and strain.
For example, previous cutting tool manufacturers often do not design the handles of the tool so that the hand is in a relaxed and natural position during the cutting operation. Typically, the user's thumb is postioned within a handle of the scissors, snips, or shears so as to lie almost perpendicular to the line of cut. Such a positioning increases the stress and strain placed on the hand muscles.
Consequently, the user experiences hand fatigue more quickly than if the scissors, snips, or shears were designed in accordance with ergonomic principles. Likewise, in the typical household scissors, snips, or shears, the third or ring finger and the fourth or little finger may be forced into awkward positions within the palm of the hand during the cutting operation so as to be out of the way, instead of being used to operate the tool.
The science of ergonomics attempts to adapt machines and tools to the people using the machine or tool. The ergonomist strives to shape the design of the machine or tool to the user to eliminate, or at least minimize, user stress, fatigue, and strain. By decreasing the stress, fatigue, and strain caused by the use of the machine or tool, the user's productivity and comfort are consequently increased.